We propose a medical rehabilitation research infrastructure program called the National Center of Neuromodulation for Rehabilitation (NC NM4R) that will be a national resource for researchers using the exciting tools of NM4R to develop the next generation of rehabilitation interventions and to understand and study neuroplastic nervous system changes associated with rehabilitation. The center builds on outstanding expertise in non-invasive brain stimulation (Dr. Mark George), rehabilitation (Drs. Steve Kautz and Rick Segal), operant conditioning of brain and spinal networks (Drs. Aiko Thompson and Jon Wolpaw), and animal models of NM4R (Dr. DeAnna Adkins). Exceptional resources already in place at MUSC will support the center, including a number of directly relevant core resources supporting neurorehabilitation research associated with an NIH/NIGMS Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Stroke Recovery and the specially designed equipment that enabled MUSC (under Dr. George) to become the first institution in the world to image TMS in the scanner with fMRI. A rich portfolio of NM4R research at MUSC offers robust opportunities for collaboration for external investigators. The overarching goal is to exert a sustained, powerful influence on the research field of NM4R - the mechanisms and use of brain stimulation and operant conditioning of brain and spinal cord networks integrated with rehabilitation principles. We seek to fulfill that goal through translational activities and programming. Aim 1. Train researchers in NM4R through workshops, advanced hands-on training and consultations with MUSC laboratories and mentorship in research skills and grantsmanship. Aim 2. Provide scientific programming in NM4R through webinars, national/international conference sessions, and specialized NM4R conferences. All material possible will be archived on our website along with technical briefs and other content. Aim 3. Develop a research community in NM4R by being an active catalyst to coalesce an interactive community that shares ideas, collaborates extensively and contributes to setting future goals for the field. Aim 4. Advance the field of NM4R by (a) sponsoring a focused technical development program that will refine material for promulgation in the workshops and other forums and continue to develop and advance NM4R methods, particularly those needed in critical translational studies, and (b) offering peer-reviewed pilot projects utilizing human and/or animal models. Importantly, NM4R is a teachable expertise - one that MUSC has a proven history of exporting to the world and will build upon in the National Center. We will use extensive evaluation and feedback to best assure the iterative and relevant evolution of the NC NM4R.